


Burn To The Bone, Baby

by n_u_t_m_e_g



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_u_t_m_e_g/pseuds/n_u_t_m_e_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another world, another life, a completely different situation. The Saraton Vampiric Gene Segregation of 1980 was lifted four years ago, in 2009, and the Saraton Vampires and Humans are finally starting to adjust to associated life with each other.</p><p>Well, most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn To The Bone, Baby

If anyone were to ask, Gerard would say he's pretty much the worst vampire to have ever existed.  
He's a bit of an introvert, he hates bugs and worst of all, is terrified of needles.  
He's pretty much the most terrifying creature of the night, like, ever.  
It's late, and Mikey has yet to get back from the store- It's already one in the morning and is a aproaching daylight and Gerard's wondering if Mikey just completely forgot to pick of the synthetic O- and just went out to do human stuff.  
He hopes he comes back soon.  
Gerard was born with the Saraton Gene (or the vampiric gene, as most call it. Saraton Gene is a bit of a mouthful and not everybody completely understands what it means. It's easier just to call the people who have it Vampires), which is a pretty nasty DNA mutation that causes the affected to have vampire like qualities, such as: sensitivity to light, extremely sun-sensitive skin, fangs, narrow pupils, cool body temperature, and, the piece de resistance, fangs and a thirst for good ol' human blood.  
Most vamps don't really feed off of human blood, though, because feeding off of a human is more of an... intimate thing.  
Gerard's pretty much typical, he gets the canned synthetic O-, which he prefers, because other blood times make his stomach pissed off and then he's uncomfortable for the rest of the day because apparently his stomach is a huge jerk.  
Anyway. Gerard was born with the Saraton Gene. His baby brother, Mikey, who always forgets his glasses, was not.  
He and Mikey live together in one of the VBlocks on the east side of Sanguina City, which is a fairly nice side of town.  
Their little condo is pretty nice. It's got two bedrooms, a kitchen for Mikey, a bathroom and a spacious living room with a couple of heavily tinted windows.  
Gerard thinks its pretty dandy. Mikey does, too, from what he says.  
Gerard's bundled up on their black leather couch in a bunch of blankets like a blood-sucking burrito, sipping on some coffee from earlier in the evening and watching some cheesy, old sci-fi movies.  
His hair is a complete wreck and he knows it, he did little to fix it when he woke up in the evening, so it's sticking up every which way like it's trying to perform a revolution and abscond from his head (so it's kind of like a long, messy mop of black. It's a bit gross). On that note, he rakes thin, pallid finger through the knots, hissing out a couple of curses when his fingers get caught and he has to tug and pull until the knot comes out along with a couple strands of black. He huffs.  
The sweatshirt he has on is worn from years of use: it's an old black thing with holes on the sleeves that he picked out in time so he could stick his thumbs through it and still have his hands nice and cozy. It's also really, really soft. He's bundled up in four really thick blankets, a pair of loose pants and his sweatshirt. Sometimes he really hates being coldblooded.  
He's tired, geez, is he tired- he went to sleep too late in the day and just woke up two hours later at seven, like usual, and when he woke up there was a sticky note on his face that told him Mikey had gone grocery shopping to pick up some food, more coffee, and some synthetic and also that he had taken the car and Gerard should make himself useful and clean up a bit (Gerard shoved some things around to sate Mikey's OCD and then went to watch Camel Spiders on syfy. It looked cleaner, anyways).  
Gerard vaguely considered going and making some waffles, human food made him a little less hungry, but not much. So he ignored the little voice in his mind that told him he was really hungry and should settle for some food and continued to watch his movie.  
Gerard's little internal debate was pretty much destroyed when someone began to bang heavily on the door. Gerard assumed it was Mikey, but it was kind of strange that he'd be knocking. He had a key.  
He struggled to get out of his cocoon blanket, managing to only trip once as he rushed to the door.  
"Geez, jerk, I'm coming, hold on!" He shouted, pulling open the door.  
It was not Mikey.  
Definately not Mikey.  
"You're not Mikey," Gerard said, and obviously his brain was a broken record because he pretty much repeated the exact thing he had just thought. Twice.  
Outside the door was a shorter man with a hoodie on, and his hair was plastered to his face from the rain. His clothes were soaked and he looked sheepish.  
"Uh, yeah, hi.   
My motorcycle broke down a couple block back and my phone is dead. Nobody is answering their doors. Can I borrow a phone?"  
Gerard blinked. He knew he probably looked like some comatose idiot, hair all messy, eyes tired, clothes amuck.  
"Uh, sure. Do you, uh, want to come in? It's raining pretty hard out there."  
The guy nodded appreciatively and stepped inside. Gerard began to fumble through his pockets for his cellphone, biting his lip.  
"You do know this is a Vamp Block, right?"  
The guy smiled. "Yeah, that's probably why no one was answering their doors, their all at work."  
Gerard nodded. Since his phone seemed to be somewhere that was not his pocket, he grabbed a land line and handed it to the guy.  
Motorbike guy dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.  
He talked to some friend of his for a minute, asking to be picked up in Vamp block 12 and that he was really sorry Ray, my bike broke down and the engine won't start.  
The guy handed Gerard back his phone, smiling thankfully. The guy had a brilliant smile, bright and true, no fangs.  
"Thanks. I'm Frank, by the way,"  
"Gerard." Gerard replied, shuffling his feet.  
A car horn honked outside and Frank turned to glance at the door.  
"Thanks again, Gerard. You should come by my tattoo parlor some time, I work behind the mall. I can buy you a synth or something." He flashed that brilliant smiled one more time before he fled out the door and it fell closed.  
Gerard blinked. Humans were tiring.  
He managed to shuffle his way back to the couch, curling back up into the blankets.  
He had never really conversed much with any humans other than his brother and a select few of his brother's friends, whom were all pretty cool. Gerard just had a bit of a complex about being a vampire.  
Just under half of the 6,596,340 people in Sanguina City were affected by the Saraton (about 2,968,353 people), and most of them really kept to themselves and away from the non-affected, though some mingled in daylight.  
Mikey walked in right when Gerard got back into his movie with a heavy sigh and slap to the back of the head.  
"Never make me do your shopping again, Gerard."  
Gerard stared at the back of Mikey's head.  
"It's your shopping too, asshole," Gerard began, chewing on his nails. "Some guy stopped by while you were gone, borrowed my phone. Said his motorcycle broke down a couple blocks down."  
Mikey came and settled down next to Gerard, burrowing his bony body beneath the blankets and going boneless against Gerard.  
"Really now?" Mikey says, raising a sharp brow.  
"Yeah," Gerard sighed. "He said his name was Frank. It was raining really hard and he looked cold so I let him in for a minute."  
Mikey blinked at him, looking a bit curious.  
"Tiny guy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Shaggy black hair? Lip ring and nose ring?"  
Gerard stared back dubiously.  
"Yeah, why?"  
Mikey curled against Gerard's side (he usually sat rather close to Gerard because it was easy for Gerard to absorb his heat and Mikey could always tell when Gerard was cold because Mikey's a smooth motherfucker).  
"He's a friend of mine, well, a friend of Ray's. He works at Bob's tattoo parlor. His work is wicked, Gee. You should really look it up, you'd like it."  
Gerard flipped through the channels for a moment.  
"He invited me to come to the parlor."  
Mikey glanced up at Gerard over the brim of his glasses, once again trying to curl himself around Gerard like some sort of blanket. Mikey was the kind of person who seemed like his bones tried to outgrow his skin, so his bony hands and arms poked.  
"I think you should."  
Gerard glared at Mikey's rosy reflection in the TV.  
"Why?"  
"You need to get out of the house every now and then, Gee. It's been a while since you've gone out in daylight and you know how warm it gets."  
Mikey is an ass because he totally used Gerard's warmth weakness. Fucker.  
"Maybe I'll go. Maybe. But I'm going to wait until the day after tomorrow because I didn't sleep at all last light and I actually want some sleep."  
Mikey squirmed a bit, reaching ungracefully behind the couch, ribs poking Gerard in the face. He settled back down a second or so later, handing Gerard a can of O-.  
Gerard and his stomach were thankful, geez, was he hungry.  
The thing about synthetic is it's really, really not that great. Sure, all the nutrients and required stuff was there, but it really tasted like shit.  
It was always chilled and thick, and whatever they used to keep the synth from coagulating tasted a lot like heavy plastic. But it did the job, so... whatever.  
Gerard set the empty can down and started to prepare for bed; it was approaching five in the morning and Gerard was getting really tired at this point. He and Mikey absconded to their separate rooms for the light. Mikey followed a strange sleep schedule. Sometimes he followed a Light Schedule and sometimes he followed a Night Schedule.  
Sometimes Gerard wished Mikey could have a normal schedule.  
Gerard closed the door to his room, pulled back his hair and dropped down onto his bed.  
Sleep, as usual, wasn't really all that restful.  
He tended to toss and turn a bit, plagued with a mix of daysomnia and lightmares.  
Unfortunately, Gerard didn't have a job. He had always had trouble keeping down a stable job, he always got too nervous before an interview or he just flaked out at the last second. He, as said before, is also a pretty fail vampire, so there aren't really many job options available for him, anyway.  
When Gerard woke up, there was another sticky note on his face.  
It told him that Mikey had gone out for lunch with Pete and that if Gerard was reading this it was probably only about 3:00 PM and Gerard should probably go back to sleep.  
He listened to the note's wise words and went back to sleep.  
When he woke up the next time, he was facedown on the floor, one of his legs still caught up in the sheets on his bed and he was kind of awkwardly hanging off of the bed. So, in retrospect, he kind of felt like an idiot the moment he opened his eyes.  
By the time he managed to worm his way out of the sheets and onto his feet, not only did he feel like a fool, he was dizzy and hungry.  
He made his way into the living room, grabbing an O- off of the table and sitting down begrudgingly at the couch. He popped the can, took a long sip and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
He almost spilled his breakfast on himself when his cellphone, which had been lost, rang out shrilly from beneath a stack of papers.   
He snatched it from the table and pressed it to his ear.   
“Gerard,” Mikey said. “I want you to come out for drinks tonight with Ray, Bob, Frank and I.”  
Gerard was wholeheartedly tempted to throw his phone against the wall, but begrudgingly agreed after a long moment of silence.   
"Fine, but you have to come and get me."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Gerard gave up his idea of a peaceful waking time and went to find clothes.


End file.
